


Constellations

by eggutarteu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drunk Thranduil, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I am so soft for baby Legolas, Little Legolas, Old Flame Thorin, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutarteu/pseuds/eggutarteu
Summary: The one where your current lover drunkenly imprisons your past lover and by the Valar this was certainly not how you envisioned spending your weekend.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Constellations

Rivendell was caught up in the bustle of travel as morning faded into afternoon. The eve of the Feast of Starlight sparked great excitement among the residents who eagerly packed their bags filled with their most elegant garments. This year the festivities would be held in Mirkwood, your second home and birthplace of your husband and son. You had decided to arrive in Rivendell two weeks early to the departure date to spend some time with your elder brother, Elrond. Legolas had begged to join you as he was always eager to explore the endless expanses of vast cliffs and rolling waterfalls that were so foreign to the forests of Mirkwood. 

You adjusted the pale blue fabric of your hunting tunic and sheathed your twin daggers in their holding place along your back. Although the excursion would not be one for combat, one could never be too prepared. Plus, your hunting outfit was much more comfortable to ride hours in than one of your elaborate dresses. 

Double checking that you had brought all of your bags down beforehand, you bid your childhood quarters a farewell and padded down the nearest spiral staircase. Your ears picked up faint chatter as you emerged into the main courtyard. There you found Elrond, donned in a tunic of a similar style as your own, speaking with his son Elladan. Elladan bowed respectfully to his father just as you approached and sent a friendly smile your way as he passed by. You returned the gesture and stopped next to your brother. 

“I’m surprised you aren’t late this time, nethig ( _little sister_ ).” He said playfully. You pursed your lips but couldn’t contain your growing grin for long. 

“I’m only ever selectively late. It's my way of getting out of things I don't want to do. Today, however, isn't one of those times." You said, beaming. Your excitement was contagious as it radiated off of you and fell upon Elrond.

“Yes, well we have quite the journey before the partying begins." Elrond smiled and extended his arm to you. You happily took it and the two of you strolled out to the main archway of the structure. 

The grand stone bridge held a caravan of carriages as silver as the flowing water on either side of the structure, lined with horses adorned in tack that sparkled like earthly starlight, and filled to the brim with elves young and old willing to make the two week long journey to Mirkwood. 

Waiting at the end of the bridge were your children, Legolas and Arwen. The two cousins had their little bodies leaning over the edge of the railing, feet almost dangling off the ground from their short stature. They were enamored with something far below within the water and kept giggling amongst themselves. Elrond’s other eldest son, Elrohir, stood nearby keeping a watchful eye on the royal elflings. 

“Children~” Elrond greeted, his tone singing along with the smooth current of the river below. 

“Ada! ( _dad_ )”

“Nana! ( _mom_ )” 

The little ones said in unison, whipping their heads up from the river and running towards the two of you. 

“What were you looking at that was so exciting down there? You were bent so far off the edge you two almost went for a swim." You asked with a playful narrowing of your eyes and a hint of motherly concern to their proximity to the very large drop. 

“A big snake was slithering through the rocks!” Arwen answered giddily. Legolas nodded vigorously and piped up. 

“Yeah! I tried to hit it with one of my arrows but it was too quick!” He added with a bounce of his heels. He held his child-sized bow in his right hand, a gift from Thranduil for his birthday a few years ago. Your eyes widened in disbelief at their discovery and looked to Elrohir for confirmation. His face contorted into a bashful grimace. 

“Yeah I saw it too, Tîrada ( _Aunt_ ). I’ll get Glorfindel to dispose of it after we depart.” He said with a bite of his lip. 

Elrond kneeled down to the children’s level and took one of their arms in each of his hands.

“Shall we give them their presents, Y/N?” He asked, grinning widely as he watched their faces light up with excitement. 

“Oh, right!” You blurted, almost forgetting about the little box in your pocket. 

“Arwen, come here.” You beckoned her with a voice as sweet as honey. She danced over to you, her bright gray eyes shining. You lowered yourself so you could be at her eye level. 

“This is for you.” You presented her with a box ornamented in ivory velvet and metallic weaving. She took it and opened it, her lips parting in wonder when she gazed upon its contents. 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!” She squealed, captivated by her new possession. She delicately removed the ornate hair piece and the pearls embedded in the silver branching glistening in the afternoon sun. 

“Would you like to wear it now?” You asked, smiling at her enthusiastic nod. You gingerly grasped her shoulders and turned her to face away from you. 

“Your hair has grown so long and thick, melethel ( _darling_ ). I'm jealous.” You complimented her with scrunch of your nose. Your fingers curled deftly through her umber waves to place the hair pin at the top of her existing braid. Arwen blushed at your praise. 

“Will you braid it for me before the feast tomorrow?” She asked sheepishly. 

“I thought you would never ask.” You said with affection and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Le hannon ( _thank you_ ) Tîrada!” Arwen said, throwing herself at you for a tight hug. Before you could respond your son yelled for your attention. 

“Nana, look!” 

You got up from your squatting position, taking Arwen into your arms, and beamed at Legolas. Elrond had forged him his very own dagger that he was now using to playfully swipe at his older cousin’s knees. 

While your mom alarms were ringing in your ears again, you knew your brother would never give Legolas something that could hurt him. He had assured you that he had crafted the blade to be _dull enough it will only be fatal to a banana_. 

“My little warrior! You can now protect me from those nasty guards that try to make me go to before dawn-council meetings.” You proclaimed with joy to which Elrond huffed. Legolas stopped jabbing at Elrohir and puffed his chest. 

“I think it’s time we should be going.” Elrond interjected, holding his hand out to Legolas to which he instantly took. You hummed in affirmation and bounced Arwen on your hip, making her giggle as you walked towards one of the many carriages. 

↞☆☾☆↠

You mounted your horse in one fluid motion, gathering the reins in your hand when a small tug at your pant leg caught your attention. Legolas was standing next to your horse, head just barely cresting the top of its front leg. You looked down at him in slight confusion.

“What’s wrong, melu ( _sweetheart_ )? Why aren’t you in the carriage with Arwen and the other children?” You asked, taking a hand to run it through the hair on his head lovingly. 

“I wanted to ride with you, nana. It’s much more exciting!” He confessed. His high pitched tambour paired with killer puppy dog eyes and complimentary pout instantly shattered any objection you could have made. 

“Your cuteness is ever a deadly weapon. Alright, hop on.” You extended your hand and Legolas gripped it as you hoisted him up in front of you. He squealed in delight at the swing of your arm and settled himself against your chest. 

The chilled mornings, the calm afternoons, and the chromatic evenings went by in blissfully uneventful rides. As midday fell upon the last day of your journey it seemed to be following the same pattern. 

“Okay, I spy something green.” Legolas said, trying to hold back a bubbling giggle. 

“Is it that tree?” You pointed to the nearest foliage to the road. Legolas shakes his head vehemently. 

“How about that mossy rock?” You tried again, frowning when your second attempt was shot down.

“Nope!”

You sighed. It was a forest. Literally everything about it was green. 

“Hmm. It can't be your tunic because you're wearing blue today..." You muttered as you pondered what he could be thinking of. Your son had truly stumped you at the world’s most simplest game. 

Elrond, who had been riding next to you near the front of the precession, chimed in sensing your frustration. 

“Could it be _you,_ gwinig-gon ( _little prince_ )?” Elrond proposed with a raised eyebrow.

“Tôrana ( _uncle_ ) wins!” 

“Wha-” You sputtered in perplexion until it hits you. 

“You stinker!” You exclaimed playfully, reaching down to tickle him from all sides. “How am I supposed to spy your own name?” 

“I got you nana!” He peeped between bouts of laughter. 

“I won’t go easy on you next time!” You vowed and bent down to give his cheek a wet raspberry. His giggle fit continued as he attempted to push you away. 

Time passed slowly and you were still hours away from your destination. A comfortable silence had fallen over your section of the caravan as the sun began setting behind the canopy.

“Nana?” Legolas started as a large yawn promptly fell from his mouth. 

“Yes melu?” You responded, chuckling as his eyes began visibly drooping. 

“Do you think Ada will be awake when we get home?” He looked up at you, those azure eyes sparkling just as bright as the waking stars overhead. 

“He definitely will be. Guests from Lothlorien are arriving earlier than us I believe. So he will be entertaining them as we speak.” 

“I-Is Lady Galadriel coming?” Legolas asked with apprehension.

“Yes, melu, she'll be there as always.” You confirmed, giving his head a few comforting pats. Legolas gulped nervously and Elrond couldn't stifle his amused huff.

Legolas now blushed bright red, the flush blooming at his cheeks and ending at the tips of his ears. 

Legolas had had a phobia of the powerful enchantress ever since he was able to comprehend the world around him on a more complex level. You no doubt agreed that she could be frightening to her enemies but your son was intimidated by her for a much more harmless reason. You would no doubt tease him endlessly for it when he was grown. She was never nothing but nice to the elfling, but Legolas would confide in you that she was _so pretty and tall that it was scary._ You found it amusing, as did Thranduil, as it was an irrational fear of childhood innocence. Your husband would joke that she was Legolas’ first crush and that being in her presence was too much for his little mind to handle. 

“It’s alright Legolas, she scares the life out of me too.” Elrond agreed and made an exaggeratedly silly frightened face. This made Legolas’ blush dissipate and be replaced with his uncontrollable laughter. 

"Yeah I lucked out with her not being my mother-in-law." You quipped playfully and your brother rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Legolas. I’ll smuggle you into your room before she can, _Valar forbid_ , give you a kiss.” You assured your son, gasping in mock shock. Legolas grimaced and mouthed a _bleh_. 

"You know who else will be there, stardust?" You wiggled in your seat and he looked up at you with inquisitive excitement. 

"Haldir." 

At the mention of the young elf's name, Legolas' previous conviction fled from his features and was replaced with an elation in being reunited with his childhood friend.

"I have to show him my new dagger!" He declared, a sparkle of determination within his gaze. 

"I don't think we'll have to worry about running out of the next generation of warriors." Elrond chuckled. 

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow, I'm sure he's going to be asleep by the hour we get home." You said as you picked a fallen leaf out of your son's hair. 

"Will I get to at least show Ada my present tonight?" 

"Mhmm. Your Ada is a night owl, I'm sure he's been out of his mind with boredom because the two most interesting members of this family have left." You teased. 

“ _I_ for one have missed Thranduil greatly. He’s the best drinking partner in all of Middle-Earth.” Elrond mused. You huffed and rolled your eyes. 

“Much better than you, Y/N.” Your brother added and you narrowed your eyes at him. 

"I'm very fun to drink with!" You scoffed defensively. The condescending glare Elrond threw you had you slightly offended.

"Well I can't argue with that. It's always amusing to watch you lose yourself within two shots and then loosen up more than Saruman's robes." Elrond smirked mischievously at you. You gasped and jerked your horse slightly to the left to be in well enough range to jab him in the side. 

Legolas seemed to be enjoying your sibling banter as he was grinning widely. 

“I wanna drink with you too! What will we be having? Pumpkin juice?” Legolas exclaimed, bouncing in excitement and looking between the two of you. The pureness of your boy made your heart swell and your head toss back in yet more melodic laughter.

“Sure, we can all have pumpkin juice.” You promised him, winking at Elrond. He nodded knowingly. 

“I can’t wait…” Legolas trailed off. His excitement was short lived and his energy faded by the end of his phrase. You could tell he was getting sleepier by the second as he slumped into you and his grip on the saddle faltered. You adjusted him so that he could rest his head comfortably against your chest. 

“Sleep now, melu. We have a bit more to ride until we return.” You whispered, stroking his long tresses. The relaxing action made him curl further into your embrace. “Are you comfy?” 

Legolas hummed in contentment. 

“Melinyel ( _I love you_ ), Legolas.” You cooed. He smiled and said it back, his words muffled by the fluffy blanket sleep that overtook him. 


End file.
